Fan Fic One Shoot Nunca más me dejes ir
by Magus Cullen Nati Natu
Summary: Edward y Bella deciden separarse, después de convivir las cosas no están yendo bien, se han alejado y solo son buenos amigos que duermen en la misma cama. ¿Sera así?


_**Nunca más me dejes ir.**_

**Bella POV**

-¿Eso es lo último? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, no sé porque pensé que podría sentir mejor con esto.

-Es lo último – confirmo Edward y tendió su mano hacia a mí, la tome sin dudar y tiro de mi hacia a él para abrazarnos -. Te voy a extrañar, sabes que cuentas conmigo como siempre – susurro en mi cabeza.

-Como tú cuentas conmigo también, seguiremos siendo amigos – dije contra su pecho.

-Señor – Edward me soltó y se giró a mirar al hombre de la mudanza -. Está todo cargado – el nudo en mi garganta se intensifico.

-Ya nos vamos – el hombre asintió y salió de la casa.

Edward me miro durante unos minutos, una mirada indescifrable, había algo de contrariedad, tristeza y dolor, creo que la mía expresaba exactamente lo mismo. El hueco en mi pecho se intensificaba a cada momento, era el desasosiego de la despedida, los últimos momentos juntos después de 4 años de relación. Había sido de común acuerdo, nuestra relación parecia estar en un punto muero sin retorno, apenas pasábamos tiempo juntos, no nos hablábamos mucho, parecia que la rutina nos había superado y hasta nos había alejado, parecíamos más amigos que convivían y dormían en la misma cama por costumbre que amantes, y aunque intentamos salir adelante llego el momento de reconocer que ya no estaba funcionando.

-¿Vas a estar bien? – pregunte, sin pensarlo mucho lleve una mano a su pelo y lo acaricie, Edward suspiro profundo.

-Saldré adelante – murmuro en voz baja -. Llama a Alice, no estés mucho tiempo sola, si necesitas algo solo llámame… - subió una mano a mi rostro y acaricio en el pulgar mi mejilla -. Me diste años increíbles Bella – nos acercamos de manera lenta y nuestro último beso fue suave, sus labios moviéndose acompasados contra los míos, era tranquilo, el beso de despedida.

-Aunque no estemos juntos estoy para ti – susurre y sonrió un poco.

-Tengo irme – ahora beso mi mejilla y luego de mirarme por última vez profundamente salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me deje caer en el sillón grande, Edward solo se había llevado sus cosas personales, nuestra casa no era muy grande, tenía dos habitaciones, living, comedor y cocina, un jardín pequeño, era de dos plantas, las habitaciones con sus baños arriba y el resto en la planta baja, estaba en un barrio bastante tranquilo de New York, no estábamos cerca de los demás estudiantes porque nosotros ya convivíamos, empezamos a hacerlo cuando nos mudamos juntos para empezar la universidad, Edward estudiaba para ser médico y yo estudiaba periodismo, los dos estábamos por empezar el 5 año de nuestras respectivas carreras.

El teléfono sonó y me apresure a contestar – Hola Bella – la voz de Alice parecia cautelosa y triste - ¿Ya se fue? – pregunto más bajo.

-Acaba de irse – confirme.

-Puedo ir a hacerte compañía el fin de semana Jasper tuvo que ir con Rosalie a ver a sus padres – Alice era mi mejor amiga y era la hermana más chiquita de Edward. Respire profundo, hoy solo me apetecía estar sola en la casa.

-Tengo que estudiar Alice, prefiero estar sola, necesito concentrarme para los exámenes – me excuse.

-No creo que sea bueno que estés sola – respire profundo.

-Si lo necesito te llamo, pero por hoy prefiero estar sola en la casa – insistí.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes cuentas conmigo – sonreí solo un poco.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias amiga, te quiero – respondí.

-También te quiero, cuídate y trata de no estar tan triste después de todo esto lo decidieron entre los dos y la separación no debería ser tan dura – cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, después te llamo – sin dejarla decir nada más corte la comunicación.

La conversación donde decidimos que lo mejor era que cada uno tomara su camino había sido dura, los dos creíamos era lo mejor, tanto nos habíamos separado que ya ni discusiones tontas teníamos, por lo tanto no había reconciliaciones fogosas, juegos sensuales o provocaciones, dormíamos una al lado del otro dándonos la espalda, muchas veces no compartíamos las comidas del día y hasta nos cocinábamos cada uno por separado porque no coincidían nuestros horarios.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¡Edward! – hacia una semana que estábamos instalados en nuestra casa en New York, todo era tan nuevo y perfecto. Fui directo a la cocina pero no estaba ahí, se suponía que él estaría llegando a las tres de la tarde y yo a las cuatro - ¡Edward! – grite un poco más fuerte pero no tuve respuesta.

Resignada subí a mi habitación, ni siquiera me había enviado un mensaje para avisarme que llegaría tarde y eso me molesto un poco, termine de subir con la cabeza gacha, sería algo que deberíamos hablar seriamente, teníamos que estar en contacto todo el tiempo para que esto resultara. Cuando entre en la habitación una gran sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, la cama estaba repleta de pétalos de rosas rojos, rosas, blancos y amarillos, el aroma era seductor y tranquilo a la vez por la música que apenas se escuchaba. Todo el aire se fue de mis pulmones cuando Edward salió del baño con su torso marcado desnudo y solo unos jeans desgastados que apenas se sujetaban de sus caderas dejándome ver el final de la v que iba a su lugar más caliente.

-Hola – fue lo único que pude decir con voz tímida y temblorosa por la anticipación, sabia claramente hacia donde iba esto.

-Hola nena, te estaba esperando – me sonrió torcido y termino de acelerar mi corazón dejándome sin aire.

-¿Y esto? – se acercó lentamente y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo.

-Nuestro aniversario de una semana – dijo sonriendo y sin esperar más busco mis labios para devorarse los míos con desesperación.

Baje mis manos de manera perezosa por su torso dibujando cada musculo de su fibroso, duro y delineado pecho, sus abdominales marcados se sentían deliciosas y calientes en la piel de mis manos, Edward busco el borde superior de mi camisa y sin nada de lentitud tiro de ahí arrancando los botones y en segundos mi torso estaba desnudo para él. Dibuje suavemente con la punta de mis dedos la v que llevaba a su enorme atributo y note el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, comencé a desprender su bragueta llevándome la enorme y grata sorpresa que debajo del pantalón solo estaba su piel desnuda. Mi pantalón, bragas y brasier duraron segundos en su lugar para terminar con destino desconocido en la habitación.

-Ya estás húmeda nena, muy húmeda para mí – dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente los labios de mi sexo, daba pequeños besitos en mis labios, mejillas, ojos y delineaba mi mandíbula con su lengua.

-Tu, estas enorme por mí – envolví su erección gruesa y palpitante con mi mano y la masajee suavemente haciéndolo sisear de placer.

-¿Me estas provocando, nena? – murmuro contra mis labios con voz ronca y rasposa.

-Siempre amor – conteste y pase mi lengua suavemente por sus labios. Edward la apreso entre los suyos para luego soltarla y devorar mi boca con fuerza.

Mis manos estaban por arriba de mi cabeza, tenía las dos tomadas por las muñecas con una de las suyas manteniéndome apresada mientras con su mano libre acariciaba mi seno apretándolo y estirándolo para luego llevar mi pezón a su boca y sorberlo haciéndome jadear con desesperación, sus caderas se agitaban contra las mías rosando nuestros sexos con intensidad devastadora.

-Mantenlas arriba – soltó mis muñecas y me aferre de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama para evitar bajarlas -. Estás caliente nena – murmuro contra la piel blanca de mi seno.

-Edward…. Aaahhh… - fue un murmullo agónico y jadeante.

Tomo mis senos con cada una de sus manos los amasaba con más insistencia, apretándolos, amasándolos, tirándolos para arriba mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba mis pezones con insistencia lo que sacaba más jadeos y gemido guturales además de un ronroneo de placer que salía de mi garganta de manera constante. Sin dejar de acariciar mis senos fue bajando dando besos por el medio de mis costillas, su lengua tuvo varios encuentro con mi piel durante ese recorrido, hasta que llego a mi vientre y se concentró en mi ombligo durante varios minutos adentrando la punta de su lengua en la leve hendidura, siguió mas al sur rozando con su incipiente barba la piel libre y tersa de mi pubis, con su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios íntimos y luego serpenteo en mi clítoris durante varios minutos.

-¡Edward!... ¡Oh dios!... – gemí alto y fuerte, mi respiración era acelerada y entrecortada, su boca y su lengua obraban maravillas en mi clítoris lamiendo, succionando, chupando y lameteando una y otra vez. Arque mi espalda elevando mis senos y sus manos los apretaron con más fuerza para luego buscar el pezón y tirarlos de manera insistente.

-Durito…. Como me gusta… - murmuro contra mi clítoris inflamado y ardiendo -. Nena… estas ardiendo y me fascina… - murmuro y succión luego mi clítoris entre sus labios.

-¡Edward!... baja más… - pedí entre gemidos, tenía una gran necesitada de él en mi interior.

-Ansiosa y desesperada… me gustas así… - abrí mis piernas hasta que los músculos se tensaron porque ya no daba más. La cabeza de Edward se perdió entre mis piernas y mi vista se nublo completamente ante esa visión. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mordí mi labio con desesperación -. Abre los ojos nena… mírame mientras devoro tu esencia… - el calor de su aliento golpeaba en mi piel tierna y sobrexcitada.

Su lengua, su barba rasposa, su nariz comenzaron a excitarme de manera enloquecedora, mis paredes palpitaban ansiosas, se cerraba una y otra vez ansiando tener algo que apresar en mi interior. Edward subió mis piernas a sus hombros dejo mis senos de los cuales me ocupe yo y sus manos fueron a acariciar mi coño húmedo y caliente. Masajeaba mi clítoris mientras sacaba y metía su lengua en mi estrecha cavidad alternando con penetraciones de dos de sus dedos hasta que encontró ese punto que tanto placer me brindaba y que él conocía a la perfección, estalle en un delirante orgasmo que tomo todo mi cuerpo haciéndome convulsionar en la cama.

-En cuatro, nena – tiro de mis caderas, apenas podía moverme y con mucha dificultada jadeando y con los ojos cerrados nuevamente me coloque en posición -. Abre los ojos nena – su voz era sensual, jadeante y excitante. _"Nena"_, amaba cuando me decía nena, me hacía sentir especial y único para él.

En un solo movimiento contundente y profundo llevo toda su larga y gruesa extensión a mi interior abriéndose paso de manera intensa en mi interior hasta quedar clavado al fondo de mi vientre. Temblé de placer y mis manos perdieron fuerza por lo que caí para terminar apoyada en mis antebrazos, las caderas de Edward empezaron a moverse de manera frenética, incesante y acelerada una y otra vez entrando y saliendo de mí, tomándome, reclamándome y haciéndome suya sin restricciones. Una mano sujetaba mis caderas y con la otra acariciaba mis nalgas, mi vientre se agitaba y el calor se arremolinaba, mis paredes se cerraba y lo apresaban apretándolo fuerte dentro de mí.

"_Te amo, nena"_, fue lo que repitió una y otra vez mientras seguía penetrándome sin compasión.

-¡Córrete nena!… ¡dámelo!… - exigió y para mostrar su punto una fuerte nalgada estremeció la piel suave de mi trasero llevando el latigazo de placer a mi vientre haciéndome explotar sin remedio - ¡Eso nena!... ¡Así!... – su pene respingo en mi interior llenándome con su semen y dejándome perdida en una nube de placer y destellos brillantes nublando mi vista.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"_Bella, tenemos que hablar"_, así había empezado la conversación entre nosotros el día que hubo que tomar la decisión, su respuesta fue un _"también creo que debemos hacerlo"_ y a partir de ahí todo se precipito.

Los dos concordamos que hacía más de un año que solo estábamos acostumbrados el uno al otro, no había emoción, de a poco nuestra relación fue muriendo y aunque intentamos avivarla con salidas y momentos a solas nunca revivió ya que hasta supimos cancelar muchas de nuestras citas porque yo estaba ocupado o porque ella lo estaba. Finalmente la realidad nos golpeó y hubo que aceptarlo, afrontar la realidad de que ya no era lo de antes, todo había acabado y lo mejor era separarnos.

Quince días fueron los que me tomaron encontrar mi nuevo departamento, Bella se quedaría en la casa. Durante esos días compartimos la casa pero no la cama, me mude a la otra habitación y cada uno empezó a manejarse por separado aunque era algo que sucedía desde hace muchos meses.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

Había llegado a la casa hace dos horas, salí antes de la universidad y no estaba muy consciente de que día era, esta semana había sido de locos con los exámenes y trabajos que entregar. Mire el horario de Bella, era la una y ella volvía después de las tres de la tarde por lo que solo cocine una escasa comida para mí y fui a la biblioteca que teníamos armada en la otra habitación para estudiar ahí como solía hacerlo siempre.

-¡Edward! – me sobresalte al igual que Bella cuando abrió la puerta de pronto y entro en el lugar, hacia dos horas que estaba perdido entre los libros.

-¿Recién llegas? – pregunte mirándola sorprendido.

-No, estoy en casa desde las once de la mañana, te avise hace dos días que hoy no tenía todo el horario – la mire sorprendido, no me acordaba de eso, me sentí mal porque hacía tiempo no le prestaba la debía atención cuando me hablaba.

-Perdón Bella, estoy algo complicado con los exámenes – era una patética excusa pero no sabía cómo más justificarme.

-Estoy igual ¿almorzaste? – pregunto y asentí, preferí evitar decir que había almorzado acá en casa solo estando ella tan cerca.

-¿Tu? – pregunte.

-Al mediodía – me sentí aliviado de que fuera antes de que llegara -. Solo busco uno libro y te dejo seguir – asentí sonriendo y se acercó a la biblioteca.

Sus piernas siempre me parecieron atractivas, estaba con un diminuto short de jogging en color gris y una remera mangas cortas verde ceñida a su cuerpo, por la forma que sus pezones se marcaban sabia no tenía brasier, me contuve para acercarme y acariciarla, mañana tenia examen y no podía distraerme por lo que me concentre de nuevo en leer el texto.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Ese recuerdo me asombro, no sabía en qué momento había perdido esos arrebatos de pasión que solía tener cuando la veía tan atractiva, tan disponible para que me acercara a ella y la hiciera mía de todas las formas posibles sin interesarme si el mundo se caí a pedazos a nuestro alrededor, si teníamos un compromiso o había exámenes. En mi mente recordaba claramente lo hermosa y sensual que se veía ese día, la hermosa forma contorneada de sus piernas, es culito respingón y durito que me fascinaba nalguear de manera juguetona mientras caminaba por la casa o con un fuerte chirlo cuando estábamos haciendo el amor, sus hermosos senos ese día libres de la presa del sujetador mostrando esa dureza que me hacía agua la boca. Todo eso lo perdí no se en que momento.

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis recuerdos y lo agradecía, los últimos minutos en la casa que supe compartir con Bella me sabían amargos aun y en cierta forma dolorosos, lo cual no entendía porque pasaba, esto lo decidimos de común acuerdo sabiendo que todo había terminado.

-Te dije que quería estar solo – Emmett entro luego de empujarme un poco para abrirse paso.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? – pregunto mientras dejaba una bolsa en la mesa baja frente al sillón grande -. Pensé que con lo organizado que eres en dos horas tendrías arreglado el lugar – dijo mirando alrededor donde se apilaban las cajas de la mudanza.

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo, seguro será durante la semana – me encogí de hombros y muy a mi pesar cerré la puerta permitiendo se quedara.

-¿Cómo quedo Bella? – pregunto y prefería no analizar con detenimiento nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

-¿Qué trajiste? – pregunte esquivando la pregunta, Emmett puso mala cara pero saco de la bolsa una pack de seis cervezas y algunas botanas para acompañar. Me venían muy bien sin duda.

-Cerveza y botanas – me desplome en el sillón grande, Emmett me tendió una botella de cerveza y prendió el televisor -. Por lo menos ya tienes todo conectado – rodé mis ojos, eso me importaba poco ahora, no estaba cómodo el lugar me resultaba extraño y no se sentía cálido para nada.

-Solo te quedas unos minutos, no estoy de ánimo – me miro ceñudo pero asintió y agradecí entendiera.

-Aun me cuesta creer que no van a estar juntos – respire profundo.

-Fue de mutuo acuerdo, nos vas a ver juntos cuando estemos con todo el grupo - rodo sus ojos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ya no los voy a ver como una pareja – sin duda sería distinto, pero me alegraba que por lo menos todo haya acabado en buenos términos.

Emmett se quedó durante una hora que fue una tortura porque no hacía más que hacer referencia a mi relación terminada con Bella. Había sido amor a primera vista aunque demoramos más de cinco meses en estar juntos. Ni ella ni yo éramos unos santos, no fui el primer hombre de Bella ni ella mi primer mujer, nos observábamos todo el tiempo, nos provocábamos, jugamos el uno con el otro, nos seducíamos para luego alejarnos sin llegar a nada hasta que me arte de tanto juego y de verla besarse y algo más con Mike, Justin, Riley o cualquier otro que le gustara en el momento, los dos éramos algo liberales pero cuidadosos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

Hacia dos horas que la observaba manosearse con Mike, Bella lo besaba pero no dejaba de mirarme mientras lo hacía, Jessica estaba a conmigo y para molestar a Bella mientras ella se besaba con ese yo besaba desenfrenadamente a Jessica pero sin alejar mis ojos de los de Bella, me sonreía con malicia cuando se separaba de los labios de Mike y acariciaba la entrepierna de él quien no se quedaba atrás y metía la mano debajo de la ceñida remera que tenía puesta ella. Me estaba encabronando en serio y no terminaría nada bien. Estábamos en Port Angeles con todo el grupo, era fin de semana y salimos a bailar y tomar algo. Mike era alguien constante en la vida de Bella, se encamaban bastante seguido y Jessica era lo mismo para mí, pero los celos me estaban consumiendo cada vez más, al principio el juego me pareció excitante pero ahora solo me molestaba, nunca la había besado siempre nos provocábamos pero sin llegar a besarnos.

-¿Alguien quiere algo de tomar? – Bella se alejó de Mike y di gracias por eso -. ¿Edward? –pregunto mirándome sonriente. Tome a Jessica de la nuca y sin delicadeza me devore sus labios mientras seguía mirando a Bella quien apretó su mandíbula y para mi satisfacción estaba muy enojada. A nuestros 17 años estos juegos eran excitantes.

-Por ahora solo me apetece la saliva de Jessica – conteste mirándola y se dio vuelta enojada dejando a Mike solo y caminando hacia la barra. Me deleite con su hermoso culo solo cubierto por una muy corta falda gris que me dejaba admirar sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – pregunto Jessica insinuante acariciando mi pecho por encima de la ropa. Mike se puso de pie y se fue en dirección a Bella.

-No, tengo que dejarte – dije y me apresure para llegar a Bella, esto terminaba esta noche no dejaría que ese idiota la siguiera toqueteando, su cuerpo, su piel, sus labios, toda ella era para mí. Su corazón seria todo mío y para siempre mío.

-Mike ahora no – escuche le decía Bella, estaba molesta y me fascinaba estuviera así por lo que yo había provocado en ella.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado – él intento besar su cuello pero ella se alejó en el acto.

-Te dije que ahora no – lo empujo con sus manos por el pecho pero él se acercó de nuevo.

-¡Deja a mi novia de una puta vez! – exclame y tomando a Bella del brazo la acerque a mí.

-Tu novia – Bella lo dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Está saliendo conmigo! – exclamo Mike acercándose.

-Bella es mi novia no te le vuelvas a acercar – abrace su cintura y sin esperar más me devore sus labios con ansias. Adentre mi lengua en su boca de manera exigente, reclamándola como mía, jugando en su interior, degustando del sabor que hace tiempo ansiaba probar.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Quince días después estaba solo en mi departamento añorando tener algo de compañía, poder escuchar sus pies descalzos o con sus amadas convers pululando por el lugar, extrañaba mi antigua casa, el aroma, el calor y la persona que convivía conmigo. Ahora estaba pensando que nuestra decisión había sido precipitada, que debimos luchar un poco más por lo nuestro. No recordaba sus horarios, tan distraído había estado que no tenía eso consideración cuando al principio me los sabía de memoria y reclamaba cada vez que llegaba tarde a la casa apenas unos minutos retrasada.

-¡Edward, hermanito! – exclamo Alice apenas atendió el celular.

-Hola duende – resoplo del otro lado -… ya sé, no debo decirte así – ahora rió.

-¿Para qué me llamabas? Estoy por entrar a clase – me apuro.

-¿Sabes a qué hora sale Bella? – un profundo silencio del otro lado -… Alice…

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – pregunto algo cautelosa.

-Quería verla, no hemos hablado…. – murmure algo contrariado.

-Sale a las 15 – contesto sin más vueltas.

Cuando iba llegando al edificio donde tenía clases los vi, me pare en seco, pensé que por lo menos se tomaría más tiempo para estar con alguien más, el maldito perro de Jacob venía a su lado aferraba su brazo con posesividad, Bella no sonreía pero igual no me hacía bien verla así. Me gire sobre mis talones y empecé a caminar con los puños cerrados apretándolos fuerte regresando a mi auto con mi corazón un poco estrujado, sé que nos separamos pero sinceramente pensé que demoraría un poco más en buscar estar con alguien y me indigno sobre manera que justo fuera con él.

-¿¡Edward!? – no me gire, prefería no verla de nuevo y borrar esa imagen de mi mente - ¡EDWARD! – me apresure a llegar a mi auto y me subí apenas notando que ella corría hacia mí. Arranque haciendo rechinar las ruedas en el pavimento y salí como alma que lleva el diablo para alejarme.

**Bella POV**

No había pasado una semana de mi separación cuando Jacob se apareció en mi puerta, traía cervezas, según él para ahogar las penas y algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate, eran mis preferidas y Edward antes cuando estábamos muy bien me las traía todos los días de obsequio, ahora verlas solo me saco el apetito.

-Pensé que te vendría bien la distracción, estás demasiado triste – dijo mientras se dirigía al living y se acomodaba en el sillón, palmeo a su lado para que me acercara. Jacob era mi amigo del alma, desde antes de conocer a Edward. Ellos nunca se llevaron bien porque Edward siempre insistió en que Jake estaba enamorado de mí, cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta porque me lo confeso al poco tiempo que empecé saliendo con Edward.

-No es fácil, fueron varios años – dije a manera de explicación de mi estado, la realidad era que extrañaba a Edward, cada rincón de la casa me recordaba a él.

-Pero todo pasa, sino están juntos es porque no tiene que ser y debes buscar a alguien más – lo mire ceñuda, no era el comentario para hacer en este momento.

-Dame un cerveza – él sonrió y me la entrego.

-Quizás te viene bien emborracharte y desinhibirte – lo mire con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué insinúas? – pregunte con una nota de indignación en la voz.

-Solo es una broma – no me pareció de buen gusto, ¿acaso quería emborracharme y que tuviéramos algo?... eso no pasaría -. Estás demasiado susceptible – rodé mis ojos algo molesta.

-¿No tenías nadie con quien salir? – negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí es justo donde deseo estar, solo contigo – eso fue una insinuación y me sentí algo incomoda. Acabo de terminar la relación más importante que tuve en mi vida ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? - Podríamos salir… ir al cine, a bailar o algo más – otra insinuación y me estaba cansando con este juego.

-No quiero hacer nada, además tengo trabajos que redactar para la universidad – mi tono fue con enojo y me miro sorprendido.

-Sino haces un esfuerzo por terminar de olvidarlo nunca lo harás – eso me indigno, no quería olvidarme de Edward ¿Cómo podría? ¡Era la persona más importante!

-¡Es mejor que te vayas! – exclame enojada poniéndome de pie, él hizo lo mismo y tomándome un brazo me apretó contra su cuerpo y estampo sus labios en los míos con fuerza.

-¡Déjame! – Exclame empujándolo y luego con una mano cerrada en puño le pegue con todas mis fuerzas en la cara - ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! – exclame mientras me sostenía la mano con la otra, creo que me había roto algo.

-¿¡Que te paso!? – intento tocarme pero me aleje.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! – exclame encabronada y mucho - ¡Nunca más vuelvas a besarme! – me miro enojado.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Me la debes! – exclamo enojado y eso me sorprendió, no entendía a que se refería.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué es lo que te debo? – estaba realmente desorientada, con Jake ahora necesitaba una guía.

-Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo, ahora estas disponible y me debes esta oportunidad – lo mire ceñuda, Edward se reiría de mí en la cara si escuchara esto, él siempre me reprochaba que Jake estaba esperando por mí y yo me dedicaba a negarlo, mi hubiera ahorrado miles de discusiones si le hubiera creído en su momento.

-Jacob no te debo nada, nunca te pedí que me esperaras, nunca te alenté para que lo hicieras porque nunca insinué que podía pasar algo entre nosotros – respire profundo aun mi mano dolía horrores pero necesitaba aclarar este tema con él.

-Nosotros nacimos para estar juntos – cerré los ojos ante eso, debí alejarlo de mi hace mucho tiempo.

-No Jake, no es así, entre nosotros solo puede haber amistad, nada más, lamento que me hayas esperado en vano – y ya no podía mas del dolor -. Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver – iba a decir algo para replicarme pero no lo deje -. Necesito ir al hospital, creo que no es algo pasajero.

Jacob en completo silencio me llevo al hospital en su moto, le pedí no me esperara luego me arreglaría para irme sola o pedirle a alguno de los chicos que me pasara a buscar, quizás podría pedirle a Edward que viniera, ansiaba verlo de nuevo, desde que dejo la casa no había sabido de nada de él. Desistí de la idea de llamar a Edward, conociéndolo era capaz de buscar a Jacob y darle su merecido, nosotros no éramos nada por lo que no debía hacerlo, ese pensamiento de que no éramos nada me dolió en lo más profundo. Creo que había precipitado mi decisión, quizás debí luchar más por estar juntos.

Jasper y Alice estaban dispuesto a buscar a Jacob pero les pedí mil veces que no lo hicieran, solo quería olvidarme de lo que paso y no volver a verlo, por lo menos por un tiempo muy largo. Otra semana paso y la soledad era una compañera cruel y mucho, algo faltaba en la casa, extrañaba como se sentía el saber que lo tenía cerca, añoraba poder verlo despertar con su pelo más revuelto de lo normal, como rezongaba cada mañana frente al espejo tratando de acomodarlo hasta que se daba por vencido y lo dejaba libre o verlo sonreír cuando le asegura que adoraba su pelo rebelde, decir hola y escuchar el hola nena que me brindaba cada mañana, ese saludo me bastaría para animarme un poco. Era incomprensible como deje que al ajetreo diario me alejara de Edward, antes apenas podía mantener mis manos quietas cuando estábamos cerca, todo el día tomados de las manos, acariciándonos, seduciéndonos, devorándonos y provocándonos, eso había sido nuestra relación y de a poco los dos dejamos que se nos fuera el entusiasmo por el otro.

-Jacob ¿Qué quieres? – me estaba esperando en la puerta donde estaba tomando mi clase de hoy. Hubiera sido todo distinto si el que estuviera en su lugar fuera Edward, quizás me hubiera abalanzado en sus brazos con ansias por sentirlo cerca.

-Tenemos que hablar – rodé mis ojos mientras sin detenerme seguí caminando para la salida del edificio.

-No tenemos nada que hablar, solo puedo ofrecerte amistad, nada más, sino quieres eso tendremos que dejar de vernos – fui lo más clara posible y sin vueltas, no era mi intensión herirlo pero esto tenía que quedar muy claro.

-Algo sientes por mí, sé que has discutido con Edward porque no me quieres lejos, eso solo quiere decir que me quieres junto a ti – respire profundo, nunca debí contarle de mis discusiones con Edward sobre él, fue un tremendo error.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco desde hace años, antes de conocer a Edward, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo, pero solo eres eso – salimos del edificio y seguí caminando por el campus para irme a casa.

-Bella – me tomo del brazo con fuerza -, me quieres, no te has dado cuenta aun pero me amas – respire profundo y lo mire.

-Te quiero como amigo… Jacob no dificultes esto… amistad, solo amistad, nada más – asegure me gire para seguir caminando y me quede sin aire, Edward estaba parado más adelanto de nosotros, me miraba enojado y estoy segura era porque estaba con Jacob

-¡¿Edward?! - se giró y apretó sus puños mientras se alejaba, me solté del agarre de Jacob con brusquedad y me apresure a seguir a Edward - ¡EDWARD! – grite con fuerza pero solo se subió a su auto y arranco sin mirarme.

-Ven te llevo a tu casa – Jacob me tomo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! – me solté nuevamente de su agarre -. No voy a casa – no iba a dejar que pensara algo que no era, sabía muy bien que la mente de Edward podía llevarlo a cualquier lugar.

Me subí al primer taxi que encontré ignorando que Jacob me llamaba, saque mi agenda y busque su nueva dirección, esto no se sentía correcto, Edward no tendría que estar en otro lugar lejos de mí. Cuando finalmente llegue frente a su edificio me sentí nerviosa, no sabía que esperaba que pasara en esta visita, pero necesitaba dejarle en claro que entre Jacob y yo no pasaba nada.

-¿¡Quién es!? – su voz fue un ladrido de enojo.

-Bella – conteste con inseguridad.

-¿¡Que quieres!? – otro ladrido y respire profundo.

-Ábreme – pedí casi en ruego.

-No – sentencio.

-Por favor ábreme, hablemos – rogué aún más.

-No – repitió secamente.

-Edward, por favor, se lo que estás pensando – un suspiro profundo se escuchó.

-No tienes una puta idea en lo que estoy pensando – cerré los ojos y respire profundo.

-Lo sé, sé muy bien como tu mente va a mil por hora…. Por favor Edward… por los viejos tiempos… por todo lo que compartimos… ábreme…

-De acuerdo, pasa – subí rápidamente, me esperaba con la puerta abierta y entre esquivando su mirada de enojo -. Habla rápido tengo cosas que hacer – mire alrededor, las cajas de la mudanza aun no estaban desempacadas.

-No es lo que piensas…

-No tengo nada que pensar, tienes derecho a estar con quien quieras, después de todo lo nuestro termino – su voz fue dura, fría y distante.

-Sabes de sobra que Jake es solo mi amigo – rió bajo como burlándose.

-Eso ni tú lo crees de verdad – fue en tono de burla -. Podrías haber esperado un poco más, apenas hace quince días que no estamos juntos – reprocho.

-¡No estoy con él!... eres exasperante a veces – bufo molesto, me acerque y acaricie su rostro – Edward, por favor, no quiero estar mal contigo… te necesito – puso su mano en la mía y luego note sintió el vendaje que la cubría.

-¿Qué paso? – Miro fijo mi mano, luego me miro a los ojos y baje la vista apenada – Bella, dímelo – insistió.

-Jacob me beso – me soltó en el acto y se alejó bufando.

-¡¿Te gusto así de agresivo?! ¡¿Qué hicieron para que te dejara así?! – eso logro cabrearme.

-¡Eres un completo y rotundo idiota! – exclame y se acercó a mí en dos zancadas amenazantes.

-¿¡Te follo tan duro!? – era un idiota consumado.

-¡Le pegue! ¡Cuando me beso, le pegue y me hice mierda un dedo! – exclame indignada y el pareció aplacarse.

-¿Por qué le pegaste? – rodé mis ojos.

-Porque nunca le di pie para que me besara, yo no siento nada por él, solo es un amigo – Edward respiro profundo y luego tomo mi mano con sumo cuidado.

-Ven, nos sentemos – me guio al sillón y nos sentamos muy pegados uno al otro.

-¿Fuiste al médico? – Asentí - ¿Qué dijo? – inspeccionaba el vendaje calculo que se aseguraba estuviera bien.

-Que solo debía tenerlo así unas tres semanas y pasaría, tengo que volver la próxima semana que me revisen – me encogí de hombros, llevo mi mano a su boca y la beso suavemente, eso me hizo sonreír.

-Le pegaste fuerte – aseguro sonriendo y asentí - ¿Qué medico te vio? – lo mire apenada.

-No recuerdo, no preste atención - me miro severo y no me gusta que haga eso -. Estaba algo aturdida por el dolor y pensando quien me buscaría para….

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? – me corto y eso sonó a reproche.

-Lo pensé, pero creí que tendrías algo mejor que hacer, después de todo ya no estamos juntos y no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti – esa sentencia fue dolorosa, muy dolorosa.

-Es cierto… ya no estamos juntos… - dijo con pesar ¿será que él también está arrepentido?

-No has desempacado – mire las cajas amontonadas a un costado.

-No he tenido tiempo – siguió acariciando mi mano y no pensaba sacarla de las suyas -. Debería llevarte a un médico que conozco para que te revisen, así me quedaría más tranquilo – murmuro más para sí mismo y sonreí.

Pasamos varias horas conversando de temas triviales y sin sentido, hasta que finalmente se hicieron las diez de la noche y debía irme, no era lo que más quería, esta tarde había sido la mejor en los últimos quince días.

-Quédate a dormir – lo mire sorprendida -. Hace días que no duermo bien, siempre descanso mejor cuando estás conmigo – se justificó, no lo pensé solo asentí y Edward sonriendo me dirigió a su habitación -. Toma, para que duermas cómoda – recibí la remera que me tendió, era de color azul fuerte con el número 8 en blanco en la espalda y el nombre Edward Cullen, era la remera del equipo de atletismo del instituto en Forks, solía dormir con ella seguido, me fascinaba tener algo con su nombre.

**Edward POV**

Tomo mi remera y se giró para el otro lado dándome la espalda para empezar a desvestirse, me alegro que no buscara ir al baño para evitar que la viera sin ropa, no fui un caballero pero no me importo, me desnude hasta quedar en bóxer mirando como ella se quitaba la ropa dándome aun la espalda. Esa piel tan tersa, blanca y suave que tantas veces disfrute me atraía más que nunca, no tenía una puta idea como pasaría esta noche con ella en mi cama sin evitar pasar a algo más, pero no por eso evitaría esto que estaba por pasar, realmente necesitaba descansar y como le dije siempre lo hacía mejor cuando ella estaba a mi lado.

-¿Lista? – Se giró lentamente, el rubor cubría sus mejillas y parecia intimidada, tendí mi mano hacia ella y la tomo en el acto, esa corriente eléctrica que recorría mi piel en cuanto hizo contacto con la de ella la había añorado demasiado -. Ven nena, es hora de descansar – sus ojos brillaron cuando me escucho decir "nena".

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto con timidez. Abrí las colchas y la guía para que se acomodara.

-Muy seguro, necesito descansar y que estés a mi lado me ayudara – su rubor se intensifico. Sus hermosas, largas y esbeltas piernas me distrajeron de su rostro -. Eres tan hermosa – murmure bajo. Roce la piel de sus piernas mientras la cubría con las colchas y su respiración se alteró -. Ponte de costado nena – enseguida tomo la posición y me acomode en su espalda para abrazarla y dejarla con su espalda bien pegada a mi pecho.

Me estaba relajando de manera increíble, necesitaba el descanso con desespero, la paz que me tomo en cuanto estuvo en mis brazos comenzó a apaciguarme hasta que me dormí sin casi darme cuenta. No sé qué día era ni la hora, ese aroma a fresas tan conocido y que tanto extrañaba me envolvía dejando mi mente obnubilada, estaba drogado por su aroma, se removió en mis brazos y su hermoso trasero se pegó a mi ingle presionando mi creciente erección.

-Edward… - se removió nuevamente -… Edward… no…. – era un sollozo triste.

-Nena – escuche más sollozos, en un movimiento rápido me enderecé pero comprobé que estaba durmiendo y sollozaba en sueños, una furtiva lágrima caya por su mejilla de manera solitaria – ¡Bella!... ¡Nena!... – la moví un poco por los hombros para despertarla - ¡Bella despierta amor!... ¡Nena!... – se despertó sobresaltada.

-¡Edward! – exclamo hipando y se abrazó a mi cuello.

-¿¡Que pasa!? – pregunte mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Se separó un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos, seque sus lágrimas.

-Estaba soñando con el día en que te dejaste la casa – lo dijo de manera rápida y conteniendo el aire mientras sollozaba demasiado triste.

-Bella… hicimos algo muy estúpido… - comencé apenado -…. Yo creí que todo se había acabado entre nosotros… - murmure contra sus labios, nos miramos a los ojos y había expectativa en los suyos -… debimos luchar más… insistir y mantenernos juntos… aun te amo Bella – dije decidido, sonrió de manera exquisita, como hacía mucho no la veía sonreírme.

-También te amo Edward, vuelve conmigo, he estado en letargo estos quince días – busque sus labios y la bese con fuerza, el movimiento era desesperado, chocando nuestro labios, mojándolos y saboreándolos, adentre mi lengua es su boca para deleitarme con su exquisito sabor.

Mis manos se movieron con vida propia, tomo la remera y comencé a subirla de manera rápida y termine tirándola hacia atrás, acaricie la piel de su cuerpo con devoción mientras Bella comenzó a viajar con las suyas por mi cuerpo, lleve mi boca a su hombro y ella hizo el mismo movimiento, no dejamos de acariciarnos, de recorrernos el uno al otro, de besarnos y expresarnos sin palabras solo con caricias.

-Solo pasaron quince días nena, pero estas más hermosa que antes – me miro sonriendo, algo sonrojada, aunque aún sus ojos estaban algo rojos por el llanto de hace unos minutos.

-Sigue besándome – fue un ruego y no le hacía falta insistir más.

Busque sus labios nuevamente adentrando sin previas mi lengua en su boca, lleve una de mis manos a sus senos mientras con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura con posesividad, acaricie los dos montes que se erguían duros y orgullosos luego de unos minutos que estuve amasándolos y apretándolos, haciéndolos míos de nuevo.

-Necesito mucho hacerte mía – murmure contra sus labios.

-Tómame – sonreímos al mismo tiempo y enrede la tira de su braguita en mis dedos deslizándola por sus piernas de manera lenta, ahí estaba su cuerpo desnudo, delicado y esbelto totalmente disponible para mí.

-Eres perfecta nena – Bella se retorció en mis brazos, empujando sus caderas hacia las mías.

Ya no podía esperar, quince días lejos de ella había sido mucho, aunque habíamos estado meses sin tocarnos no era lo mismo una separación que la lejanía de la rutina. Me acomode a lo largo de su cuerpo y enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura, apoye mis brazos a los costados de su cabeza, mirándola a los ojos de manera profunda y penetrante, me deslice por su interior hasta quedar clavado en el fondo de su vientre, fue tortuoso y lento, pero era necesario disfrutar del reencuentro y las sensaciones de placer que nos podíamos brindar mutuamente. Sus paredes se agitaron cerrándose en torno de mi erección succionándola mas en su interior, la llenaba completamente, mi pene grueso y duro como acero ocupaba su estrecho canal y quedaba apretado dentro de ella, era una sensación gloriosa y refrescante.

Necesitaba disfrutarla y sabía que Bella también lo quería por lo que mis movimientos fueron lentos, me aleje un poco de su cuerpo para poder admirar la manera en que mi erección desaparecía entre sus pliegues para luego salir más mojada que antes, esa sola visión podía revolucionar mi mente dejándome más excitado aun, lo que más quería es que Bella pudiera admirar ese visión gloriosa al igual que yo, me las rebuscaría de alguna manera para mostrárselo en breve.

-Quiero sentir tu piel – murmuro entre jadeos tomándose de mis hombros y ejerciendo fuerza para que me dejara caer sobre su cuerpo.

-Estas vista… aaahhh… - su interior devoro mi erección, quede clavo hasta la base en ella -… son… excitantes… - salí de su interior, la humedad brillaba en mi erección -. Me dejas empapado… – pude decir de manera rápida conteniendo el aliento.

Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, Bella clavo sus dedos en mis hombros y busque sus labios, mordí el inferior con bastante fuerza y gimió de placer, sus pareces se cernían en torno a mi hinchada erección, embestida tras embestida íbamos llegando a un clímax cada vez más abrasador, Bella comenzó a retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo con desesperación, quería la textura suave de sus pezones en mi boca, así que me torcí un poco buscándolos, olfateándolos para luego tomar esa punta dura y erecta entre mis labios y engullirla con algo de desenfreno, los tire, acaricie con mi lengua, alternando entre uno y el otro, Bella agito más sus caderas imitando mi movimiento copulatorio haciendo el encuentro de nuestros sexos más rápido y brutal hasta que el calor nos quemó fundiéndonos en un orgasmo compartido y sincronizado al mismo tiempo. La llene con mi esencia mezclándola con la suya y quede metido entre sus pliegues derrumbado contra su cuerpo disfrutando de la sensación de pertenecerle como ella me pertenecía a mí.

Dos días después mi nuevo departamento estaba en venta y con Bella habíamos acomodado mis cosas de nuevo en su lugar en la casa, no estábamos dispuestos a perdernos, así que establecimos ciertas reglas, una de ellas estar en contacto todo el tiempo por lo que el WhatsApp paso a ser nuestro mejor aliado, incluso estando en clase disimuladamente le envía mensajitos con simples corazoncitos y ella respondía con sonrisas y caritas avergonzadas, era algo divertido.

**"Te amo, te amo, te amo "** – el primer mensaje de la mañana.

**"Te amo :) te amo :) "** – su respuesta unos segundos después. Estaba en mi clase de medicina preventiva.

"**Te extraño nena, estoy ansioso por llegar a casa para verte. ** " – estaba en clases anatomía, aun distraído por los recuerdos de nuestra sesión de la mañana.

" **Estoy en el mismo estado…. Deja de distraerme… ****69****… me gusto la experiencia"** – reí como idiota, el sexo oral al mismo tiempo fue increíble.

"**Esta noche repetimos ****69****… ****69****…****69****… ****69****…"** – escribí en respuesta.

Tuvimos un encuentro fortuito con Jacob cuando fuimos a buscar al mismo tiempo a Bella a la salida de su clase, le deje muy claro en ese momento que no lo quería cerca de ella, estábamos juntos y esta vez no nos separaríamos, nos amábamos profundamente e incluso más que antes luego de darnos cuentas que no sobreviviríamos el uno sin el otro. Bella, aunque le costó, decidió poner distancia con Jacob y por el momento era lo mejor para nosotros.

Si hacía unos meses atrás no nos tocábamos ahora habíamos pasado hacia el otro extremo, no podíamos mantener las manos alejadas del otro aprovechando cualquier pequeño espacio de tiempo para enredarnos entre las sabanas, enredar sus piernas en mi cintura escondidos en algún baño de la universidad o algún rincón oscuro o donde tuviéramos la oportunidad de perderme en su interior.

-Vamos nena… salta más… follamé fuerte…. – tome sus caderas con más fuerza y la inste a subir y bajar con la frecuencia que necesitaba.

Ambos teníamos un hueco de espacio entre una clase y otra, en menos de diez minutos llegamos a casa luego de que maneje con un loco por las calles de New York, apenas entramos ya nos estábamos desnudando y ahora estaba sentado en el sillón, Bella en mi regazo me daba la espalda y me cabalgaba mientras sostenía su pelo en su cabeza haciendo que su espalda se viera exquisitamente sexi, agitaba sus caderas y de vez en cuando yo simulaba morder sus hombros y su nuca.

-¡Dios Edward!... ¡Enorme!... ¡Estas enorme!... – exclamo fuera de sí envuelta en el frenesí de la pasión.

-Nena, más rápido… - murmure contra la piel de su nuca. Se alzaba y se dejaba caer una y otra vez por el largo de mi erección, dejo caer su pelo y se tomó de mis rodillas para ayudarse.

Acelero los movimientos, subía y baja para luego detenerse unos segundo y moverse en círculos rozando su culo en mi vientre, subí mis manos por el costado de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos, los acune a cada uno con mis manos para luego amasarlos con suavidad reconociendo su textura suave y su volumen perfecto para mis manso, Bella se estremeció y se agito aún más, volvió a subir y bajar, sus pareces cedían ante mi gruesa y larga erección, se amoldaba y me envolvían llenándome de su jugo caliente. La presión en mi vientre se empezó a intensificar y eso llevo a que mis manos apretaran con más desesperación sus senos, acaricie sus pezones con mis dedos pulgares y luego los tome entre mis dedos simulando pinzas para tirarlos alargándonos y apretándolos hasta que quedaron duros, dos rocas preciosas en mis dedos, su textura tersa me fascinaba.

-¡Nena chorreas!... – exclame cuando sentí el jugo en mis muslos resbalando de manera perezosa.

-¡Ya me corro!... – envolví su cintura con mis brazos apretándola contra mi cuerpo en el preciso momento que el orgasmo nos envolvió. Me desplome sobre el respaldo del sillón llevándola conmigo y quedamos algo recostados -. Nunca más me dejes ir nena – pedí casi en un ruego.

-Nunca más te dejo ir amor – aseguro y giro su cabeza buscando mis labios para fundirnos en un beso lleno de amor, pasión, pertenencia y entrega.


End file.
